


AGENT KALLUS - GOLDEN

by agentkallus



Series: A Colour For The Hour [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Coruscant (Star Wars), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Kallus is Fulcrum, Kissing, M/M, Non binary Reader, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s02e17 The Honorable Ones, Pre-Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Reader-Insert, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Love, idk what im doing, low key kalluzeb, reader POV, this is kinda sad but i love kallus' muttonchops so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentkallus/pseuds/agentkallus
Summary: The reader, a Coruscant academy based imperial, encounters ISB agent Alexsandr Kallus upon his short visit back to his home world. The pair, friends from their youth, have established a mutually beneficial relationship, but with Kallus having just turned 'fulcrum,' it is one that is perhaps more meaningful to the reader than it is to the now heavily burdened rebel spy.[ PART TWO OF MY 'COLOURS' MINI SERIES ]This series is a collection of short fics, each one focusing on the reader exploring a relationship with a character. All of them 1k to 3k in length, inspired by a time of day and colour and set somewhere within the Star Wars universe. Most are canon compliant.





	AGENT KALLUS - GOLDEN

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of a series.
> 
> [I've been wanting to write something solely for Kallus for a long time because I think it's ridiculous that his nickname is 'hot' yet there are barely any fics or content for him- especially of this type!]

**_**_Celestial light,_ ** _ **  
**_**_Like rare breathtaking courage,_ ** _ **  
**_**_It is rich but heavy._ ** _ **  
****Golden.** **

**_**_***_**_**

Late evening. Brazen light flickers through blackness, leaking from the small slits of half open blinds and into the dim room. To my tired eyes, the multitude of colours that is Coruscant’s skies seem to fuse, blurred by distance.

Wiping the remnants of sleep away from my face, I rise. Coolness hits my bare skin, causes my hairs to stand on end. I let a hand trace across the creases in sweat ridden sheets, then take one for cover. White syncloth washes over my body, drapes elegantly around my shoulders, and I clutch at it there. The mingled scents weaved into the fabric cause my heart to stutter, soft gaze flutter shut…

The sheet still holds a new freshness, something floral. Standard Imperial conditioner, sterile, clean, reminiscent of the biting starkness of a star destroyer’s passageways. Heady, musky cologne; like a forest planet’s floor, bitter winter berries and deep green leaves. Lingering salts of heavy sweat. Sex.

Alexsandr Kallus. It smells of him.

A weak sigh escapes me and I force myself to look, to acknowledge unsought truths. The right side of the bed is empty again. My brows furrow as I am reminded that this… ‘ _ _Arrangement__ ,’ means more to me than it ever will to him. 

A thick headboard structure stretches out along the wall behind the bed. On his side there is a collection of tomes, his personal datapad, and the meteorite I find myself perpetually drawn to; it’s alluring glow diminishing by the day. On my side there is nothing but a transparent lamp and its switch. I trigger it with a wave. It hums to life, hovers above the surface and emits a hologram blue hue. 

The room remains dim, though slithers of light now lace the sharp edges of Imperial-esc furnishings.

I can see the source of coldness now, and I tread barefoot toward it.

Facing me is the wall of sweeping windows, spanning left to right and ceiling to floor. There is a door there, leading to the apartments balcony. For the third night in a row, its left open.

A mild breeze rattles through the room, rustles the sheets, my hair, and coils in the sheer curtains that frame the imposing doorway. I walk through it.

My steps ghostly light upon smooth permacrete, he does not hear me, does not turn. I halt in my tracks, feel my chest tighten as it betrays my need for air, the sight before me so surreal, divine. In the years ahead I know these moments will become one with my dreams; just another image faded by time, barely remembered, barely real. And so I allow myself to indulge from afar.

The narrow balcony is bland, bleak. The building’s exterior, austere, coated in ash grey. 

He blossoms amidst such dullness.

Kallus stands tall; shoulders stiff and arms folded tight against his torso. The tenseness of his stance accentuates the harsh contours of his defined muscles. Golden hair shimmers in flickering light. Sleeves rolled up exposing his forearms, he wears only his bed shirt and underwear; thin, white clothing that does nothing to shield him from night’s chill. Yet he is unfazed; head held high, looking out at the endless cityscape painted in navy, sprinkled with glitter.

Serene is perhaps how he appears from behind. Though I have come to know that’s never the case in these late hours.

Nightmares often plague his sleep, sometimes night terrors. Once awakened by them, he lies in silent horror; his churning mind does not allow him to return to peaceful slumber.

In our Academy days, Alexsandr Kallus and I were bunk mates, we would share all sorts of stories. He was by far the fiercest cadet I knew, and we fast became friends. Under Yularen’s private guidance, Kallus excelled, exceeding all expectations. For a time, he was insistent that I serve along side him. Our paths split when Kallus chose the outer-rim, and I remained stationed in the core worlds. He’d told me this was perhaps best, made me promise not to follow him after what happened on Lasan. He was changed that day. There was a new fire raging inside of him, a new depth of loyalty to the Empire, and I remember being intoxicated by his very passion, presence. Now that youthful confidence has dwindled to a single flame; his being replaced by a mirror, reflecting only what he wishes others to see.

A shield protects these inner truths, and Kallus wears it at all times. Although I had seen as much upon our recent reunion, and gotten him to let his guard down even if only a little, the jarring change remains a mystery to me.

Time and events, especially under the new Empire, can morph a person into things they could not imagine they’d become. I know this. Though I cannot help but grieve for the man I once knew. Loved, and still love.  

I asked him to confide in me. To share the burden so troubling it keeps him from sleep. After his repeated refusals, after I was sure the lust for life in his once bright eyes had truly faded, I stopped prying. And that was the moment I’d felt my heart crumble under crushing realization. All this was simply what we had arranged. His attempts to rekindle our past closeness were mediocre at best. There was nothing more to it. Whilst home on his short planet-side stay, Kallus just needed someone, anyone, to sleep beside.

Trying to tame my whirring thoughts, I take a few deep breaths before cautiously approaching him.

As I reach Kallus’ side; I dare to caress his shoulder, give him an earnest look. A chunk of the golden meteorite hangs from his neck; it is small in his hands as he toys with it. A watery film coats his hazel eyes and I see that he cannot return my gaze for fear of a tear finally falling.

 _ _“Kallus.”__  

I feel his arm tense. Realise my grip is perhaps too harsh.

As I start to move away Kallus’ grasps at my wrists, instead pulls me closer. He guides my arm to hold his waist.

Blood burns through pulsing veins to my cheeks.

Then he turns to me with a studied gaze, searches my flushed expression. There is a fleeting spark of hope in his eyes. It fast fades; if at the mere sight of me or at something else I couldn’t tell.

There is a moment of silence, both of us still and staring. He flickers over my scantily clad body, as do I over his.

The busy sky traffic lanes of a bustling city planet drown out almost all noise. And so before he finally replies, he leans closer, loose strands of hair falling to frame his face.

 _ _“It’s cold.”__ He sighs, voice low as ever. There is a hint of sorrow as he looks down at me.

He glances back at the open doorway; the curtains swirl as if inviting us inside. Before he can continue, I gesture toward the room.

 _ _“Come to sleep. I think it’s-”__ I stop _ _.__ My voice trails off, becomes a mere whisper, and mind reduces to mush as I notice.

The way his breaths quicken, his chest rises and falls so heavily. Lashes fluttering, hazel gaze low as he fixates on my lips. He is still for a second, until he is close. Soft puckered lips are planted tenderly on mine and he is gentle. Our mouths hot, so wet, the kiss is warm; yet his skin is ice in my arms. I forget everything. Reaching up I thread my fingers through Kallus’ facial hair, gifting delicate strokes. I am rewarded with a tantalizing caress; a rough hand tracing my side. Slowly he presses into me, lips circling sensually for a last sweet taste.

As we break apart Kallus lets out a deep groan. The satisfied sound causes my insides to melt.

I find I am as speechless as Kallus is breathless.

Pink blooming on his cheeks, he turns his head to the ground, pushes my hand from his waist.

 _ _“I apologize.”__  He mutters. Tone formal, he returns to his distant self.

Then, he is gone.

Before following him inside, I take a moment to myself. I bite down on my tongue, feel my sharp canine rough against it as I bitterly hold back the water pooling in my eyes.

A cream ottoman sits at the beds end. It is topped with Kallus’ ISB uniform and chest armour, both folded and placed neatly.

Kallus stands beside it.

Dried patches of sweat linger around the pits of his shirt as he lifts his arms above his head, removing it. The fabric glides effortlessly over his faintly freckled skin. He lets the garment fall to the floor.

I watch, ache at the thought of devouring him; licking and kissing every exquisite inch of his muscular build, forcing him to weep those tears he will not let loose. But I am uninvited to.

Clambering into the bed, I curl into its softness. With my back to Kallus, I edge to the left, making sure there is adequate space for him to lie away from me.

The bedding dips under his heaviness.

As I let myself relax, my sight turns black and I focus on the soothing sounds of his slowing breathing.

Then, In a swift few movements, he shifts.

My eyes jolt open, a new heat welling in the small of my back. A hardness there. As a thick arm wraps around my torso from behind, he sighs deeply, buries his face into my neck.

Breath hot against my skin, I cannot stop the pathetic whimper that escapes me.

I tilt my head further, and he takes the invitation, kisses me. Running a hand along his forearm, I ruffle the fine hairs that blanket him.

Kallus holds me tight now. 

I feel that strange relief I feel only in his arms; I am finally calm, stress and pain do not exist, and it is easy to indulge in the present.

Unable to resist as of his comforting closeness, I press myself into him; feel his cock dig into the small of my back. Kallus groans long and hard, his deep voice vibrates through my being.

At this I feel my body contort in more ways than one; he heaves me over in a single motion.

Now on our sides, I hold his heated gaze with my own.

The space between us disintegrates, our noses collide first, then our mouths. He is needy this time; wet and wanting. Firm hands surge across my naked body.

Finally I am allowed to touch, and I plaster myself all over him, exploring the curving of his muscles. His body is tense and sweaty under my eagerness.

The kissing grows desperate, sloppy. He is touch-starved, and the intense recklessness of our motions draws such provocative noises from Kallus that I am throbbing for him.

Pinning my wrists above my head, he pushes me down into the pillow with the sheer force of his passionate kisses. 

We break apart for air.

I manage to catch him off guard, too lost in the chaos of emotion. I twist, and now I straddle him. Thighs stretching across his, I hold him in place beneath me.

Kallus begins to run his hands along me, examines me, growing flustered.

Blood boils in my body, heart pounds. I feel as though I could ignite under his precious touch. Even just the sight of him like this, it causes my wetness to grow and ache with pure lust.

Kallus does not seem to focus on me, as was always the case; his gaze is hazy, he is not in this moment, at least not with me. I am used to this, though, and I couldn’t care less. I have him and that’s all that matters.

Cupping his face, I feel the sharpness of his strong jaw in my grip, ruffle the hair that frames Kallus’ dreamy expression. His golden hair is disheveled and there is a sheen of sweat that coats his broad chest. Lips wet and red raw. Brows, angled. The freckles that adorn him are highlighted by his blush. His breathing, heavy. Scent, musky.

He is celestial.

I caress his body, his pectorals, dirty my hands in the pooling dampness and feel his beating heart.

 _ _“Kal…”__ I whisper, lean into him to nip at his ear gently.

Abruptly he tares me from his face, looks me dead in the eyes; a penetrating stare.

The haziness is gone, a starkness returned. He sees me truly now.

 _ _“Don’t call me that.”__  His jaw clenches. Silence engulfs the room after the echoes fade.

I am taken aback, yet want him more than ever.

Realising his harshness, he sighs gingerly. Reaches out to trace a finger along my shoulder.

__“…I told you. Call me Alexsandr.”_ _

I don’t know quite how to respond, so I say nothing. Let Kallus initiate the next move.

After a few seconds of stillness, he places a large hand at the back of my head, and fingers entwined in my hair, he pulls me down into a deep kiss.

We stay like that for awhile. Until it builds to roughness. Tongues darting to explore, teeth scraping at wet, soft, flesh.

Arms enveloping me, Kallus traces my spine, teasingly slow and delicate. I writhe in the pleasure of it and as I lie atop him I begin to shift gently, needing to feel him so hard beneath me.

He is unable to resist the urge. As am I. In sync our hips begin to grate against each others, feeling the sticky wetness brewing, the rigid hardness. There is no real rhythm.

Kallus rocks harder up into my pelvis, trying to satisfy himself. The pace becomes ruthless, the sensations gushing through me become overwhelming, unbearable. I find myself moaning his name until I am whispering in short hot breaths.

Another haphazard thrust causes us to grunt into each others mouths amidst frantic kisses, the feel of skin against slick skin so erotic, both of us desperate and wanting.

We twist again, and I bask in bliss as his weighty body almost crushes me down into the sheets, bulky and muscular.

His thighs pry mine apart, and he rests his there. I grasp at it, feel his arse, pull him up, closer. Heavy, brash grinding continues. We kiss again, trying to savor the taste between frenzied touches. I whimper, feel myself begin to salivate into his mouth.

There is so much wetness it is vulgar.

I dare to venture lower, find his throbbing cock and squeeze it tight, hearing Kallus cry out. I encase my fingers around his large girth, pull down, coarse hand pulling back up to feel the precum leak from his tip. I do it again. Kallus leaves gravelly low moans ringing in my ears. I continue to pleasure him as he leaves a trail of kisses and bruises along my collarbone, glossy with sweat.

As I quicken the pace, my hand slick with juices around his aching cock, I marvel at the sigh of him squirming above me. Too soon Kallus is panting and whining to the point that he cannot focus on anything but the tactile sensations and his own selfish desires. It feels incredible to hold so much control over him like this.

I lick and caress his skin, continuing to thrust, to pump his cock, feel the sticky juices dripping over my hand. I find his nipple with my mouth, my hot breath against his skin there is immediately what sends Kallus over the threshold.

In a final gasp, his cum spurts over my hand, my stomach. Kallus’ pulsating cock in my grip, I hold him there until he is utterly spent, feel him spill. Feel __him.__ My eyes fall shut, roll to the back of my head, so satisfied I am able to give him this, the relief that he needed.

A moment later his body goes lapse, and I release him. Kallus in all his weight collapses on top of me, he is panting, in more of a state than the sheets. Resting his head next to mine, he buries himself further into the pillow and the crook of my neck. Wraps his arms around me entirely.

We stay there, holding one another. Messy, too exhausted to move and limbs oddly entwined. I nuzzle my face into his cheek, feel his facial hair rub against me. Lips are on my jaw, kissing softly.

Both of us allow our eyes to fall shut, linger in the scents and feel of each other for what would be the last time.

I draw tender lines along Kallus' chest, soothing him into sleep. Unable to see one another; Kallus drifting off, and the only light now being the golden glowing rock, I muster up the courage to tell him. Tell him in all honesty and sincerity.

Somehow he senses it. Speaks before I can open my mouth. Simply says, __“I know.”__

I lie there, dwelling in an odd mix of sorrow and contentment, until I succumb to my own tiredness.

**Author's Note:**

> This part stemmed from an idea of what it might be like for Kallus dealing with having to physically stay within the Empire but mentally leave it all behind, not being able to talk about it, how he might act, how his encounter with Zeb changed him. Its just a small part but I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
